Dark Blue
by hello heartbreak
Summary: Sasuke is dark blue. — Team 7, Slight SasuNaru.


_Author's Notes: Connotations are on purpose. Once a SasuNaru writer, always a SasuNaru writer._

* * *

_dark_**blue**

* * *

When Sasuke returns, Sakura is indifferent. She is ashamed to admit it; so she keeps it to herself. Her rough fingertips don't run through his indigo hair, don't touch his pale skin. Instead, she sits with her hands folded upon her lap, and stares. Dancing sparks of green in the dim room, flicker flash close. The sky is a dark blue – almost, but not quite black. It's a good color for the Uchiha. Matches his hair. 

She can't seem to think of anything else. The heartbreak has been nursed and forgotten, the betrayal was forgiven many years ago. The friendship – she doesn't know, doesn't bother to think about it.

Just dark, dark blue wisps of soft fringe falling upon his eyes.

Time passes – it's time for her next shift at the hospital. It's almost morning, but the clouds haven't shifted much. The sky is still velvety navy blue. She stands, chair scraping against the grainy ground. Arms fall to her side; she maintains her silence. He does, too. As always.

Sakura leaves without a second glance.

* * *

Kakashi drops by when no one is looking. It's not really on purpose; he's just used to doing things in that manner. Obito peers at the fellow Uchiha and wrinkles his nose. He doesn't like Sasuke much. Never really did, even before the boy went nuts about revenge and ran off to the snakey bastard. Kakashi scolds his friend without really meaning it, and sits down in Sakura's chair absent-mindedly. 

His former student's breathing is rhythmic and deep. Sounds plenty peaceful to Kakashi. Of course, Sasuke's never really at peace within, because he's too consumed with revenge, revenge, revenge. God knows, maybe the other crazy Uchiha had had a legitimate reason for massacring his entire family. Probably a twisted reason, but a reason nonetheless.

Obito's hair is dark blue too. Kakashi can't really remember, though. He tends to see things in monochrome. Like a dog. Must be the influence from Pakkun and the others. Black and white, black and white, grey, shades of grey. It really makes things much easier. Like trying to remember hair colors, for example. Of course, Team 7's is pretty easy. The bright ones – bubblegum pink and brilliant gold. Then there's the dark one. Nothing fancy, just dark blue.

It's going to rain. Kakashi needs to get Icha Icha Lovely Paradise and canned soup.

He leaves through the window.

* * *

Naruto isn't noisy anymore. Well, not when he's sneaking into rooms. He isn't Hokage yet – it's still a goal, though. Deaths, missions, losses. He's been through 'em all, but they haven't changed him that much. He's still blond, boisterous and in love with ramen. ANBU doesn't know what to do with him, but he's the best they've got. The very best, even if he doesn't quite understand stealth and all that spy jazz. Neji's captain and always exasperated, but Naruto is the best, and everyone knows that. 

Aside from Sasuke, maybe.

This makes Naruto angry. Really angry. The only kind of angry that _Sasuke_ can induce.

The blond doesn't sit in the chair. He shoves Sasuke to the side of the bed and flops down, scowling. A hand reaches out to tug at his friend's dark, dark blue hair. There's no response, as usual. The room is flooded with indigo, with Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto's usually booming golden presence feels suffocated, feels small.

It really pisses him off.

Letting a short growl escape from his lips, Naruto plants himself above his former best friend, not quite touching him. Hands on either side of Sasuke's navy blue head, knees on either side of Sasuke's thighs.

The tears that drip onto Sasuke's face look dark blue in the moonlight. The bruises on his left cheekbone – bruises made by Naruto's knuckles – yeah, they're blue too. Kinda black, but more blue.

"Wake up, you damned bastard."

Silence bounces back at Naruto with a sort of vengeance, a sort of vengeance that reminds him so much of Sasuke.

It isn't long before the blue darkness engulfs the diminishing golden flame.

* * *

_end._

* * *

_End Notes: I have no idea what that was. Really. Reviews will be loved and answered with all honesty._


End file.
